Sejak Saat Itu
by Kazama Sakura
Summary: Terkadang perasaan ini masih membekas adanya, padahal sudah sekian tahun berlalu. Kita pun kini telah mempunyai kehidupan sendiri, tapi terkadang hati pun tetap merajuk tentang ingatan masa lalu, kenangan antara kita./My first NaruSaku fic/DLDR


**Masashi Kishimoto©Naruto**

**Sejak Saat Itu**

**By Kazama Sakura**

**My First NaruSaku Fic**

**Dont Like Dont Read**

**.**

**.**

Terkadang perasaan ini masih membekas adanya, padahal sudah sekian tahun berlalu dan akupun tahu bahwa kita sudah memiliki kehidupan masing-masing. Aku selalu ingat bagaimana senyummu selalu memutar segala duniaku, bahkan ketika untuk terakhir kalinya kau tersenyum manis sekali untukku. Sebelum tanganmu terenggut tangan lain yang membawamu dalam ikatan suci untuk selamanya.

Langit baru saja berarak ketika mendung nampak di atas sana, kepulan uap dari paru-paruku bermunculan di udara, menandakan betapa dinginnya suhu yang sekarang tengah kurasakan. Aku mengadah kepada langit yang nampak murung, gelap gulita seakan ingin menangis, dan aku segera menghela nafas berat, sampai sekelebat bayangan merah muda membuatku terhenyak.

Denting bel _cafe_ berkumandang, sosok perempuan berambut merah muda yang dulu pernah hadir dalam hidupku nampak mengurai sebuah senyum.

"Selamat siang?" sapanya.

Aku terkesiap dan membungkuk sopan, perempuan itu nampak terkikik melihat reaksiku.

"Ahaha, kau kaku sekali, kau sudah lupa padaku, _ne_, Naruto?" tanyanya. Aku mendengus, tentu saja itu tidak benar, bagaimana aku bisa lupa sosok dihadapanku ini? Sosok yang telah sekian tahun selalu berada di relung hatiku.

"Jangan bercanda, kau Haruno Sakura-_chan_!" timpalku dengan kekehan pelan.

Sakura nampak mengulas senyum lembut, sampai akhirnya dia melirik-lirik sudut etalase melihat-lihat deretan jajanan manis yang tertata rapi di sana.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyaku tiba-tiba, Sakura nampak meluruskan tubuhnya sejenak dan nampak berfikir.

"Aku baik-baik saja, _ne_!" jawabnya. "Kau?" tanyanya balik.

Aku hanya mengendikkan bahu, "aku baik, seperti yang kau lihat sekarang." Ucapku.

Sakura nampak menyipitkan matanya dengan kekehan manis, sampai kemudian tangan mungilnya terjulur. "Bisa kau ambilkan kue ini?" pintanya sembari menunjuk sebuah tart berukuran sedang dengan bentuk hati.

Dengan cekatan segera kuambil kue tart tersebut dan menunjukkannya kepada Sakura. Perempuan itu nampak menimang-nimang sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengangguk puas. "Aku pesan ini! Sekalian tuliskan nama sesuai yang ada di kertas ini!" perintahnya sembari menyerahkan sebuah kertas kecil yang segera kuterima.

Aku terpaku sesaat ketika menatap tulisan di kertas tersebut, sembari melemparkan tatapan sendu kepada Sakura yang juga menatapku sekilas, kemudian ia nampak membalasnya dengan senyuman getir. Aku dengan cekatan segera membawa kue itu ke area dapur dan menyerahkannya kepada Ino selaku bagian penataan riasan.

"Bisa kau tulis sesuai dengan yang ada di kertas ini?" pintaku. Ino menerima kertas tersebut dan mengangguk paham kemudian gadis itu sibuk menghias kue tart yang berada di depannya. Sementara aku melangkah menuju konter depan tempat Sakura masih berada di sana. Kutatap perempuan berambut merah muda itu yang tak juga melepaskan tatapannya kepadaku.

"Kau mau menggunakan jasa antar atau kau membawanya sendiri?" tanyaku.

Sakura tersentak kecil dan segera mengalihkan tatapannya, ia menyelipkan anak rambut di belakang telinganya dan mengurai senyum kikuk. "_Eto_, aku akan menggunakan jasa antar." Ujarnya. Dengan cekatan Sakura segera meraih memo kecil dan menulis alamat tujuan. "Antar saja ke alamat ini pukul enam sore nanti." Ucapnya kelabakan.

Aku mengerjab sejenak dan menaikkan alis, "hanya itu?"

Sakura mengerjab kikuk. "ah, ya... ya hanya itu...!" jawabnya.

Aku tersenyum tipis melihat sifat kikuknya yang tidak pernah berubah. Sakura-ku tetaplah Sakura yang dulu, Sakura yang manis dan lembut, Sakura yang santai dan ceria, Sakura yang mudah gugup ketika terkejut. Semuanya masih tertanam kuat dalam benakku.

"Sakura-_chan_?" panggilku. Sakura nampak terpana sesaat sampai kemudian ia melangkah mendekat dan menumpu lengannya di atas meja konter, meraih tanganku dan tiba-tiba mengenggamnya erat, bersamaan dengan cairan bening yang menetes dari sudut matanya, ia tersenyum sendu dengan manik berkaca-kaca.

"_Gomen ne..._" ujar Sakura lirih yang masih bisa kutangkap.

Sampai kemudian tatapanku jatuh kepada cincin perak yang melingar di jari manisnya, aku terpaku dan kemudian Sakura nampak melepaskan jemariku perlahan-lahan, sampai kemudian gadis itu melangkah mundur, menjauh dan keluar dari pintu cafe.

Meninggalkanku yang masih membisu menatap kepergiannya.

Aku tahu, perasaan kami tidak bisa ditutupi, bahkan setelah sekian tahun kami berpisah.

Dari dalam sini, aku bisa melihat sosok merah muda itu menghampiri sebuah mobil merah yang kemudian dari sana muncul sesosok lelaki yang seketika nampak memeluknya erat penuh perlindungan. Dan akupun tahu, kesempatan itu telah tertutup untuk selamanya. Hati ini masih sesekali berdenyut, namun aku sendiri harus mampu bertahan...

Untuk kemudian belajar merelakannya.

Melupakan cintaku yang telah lalu.

.

.

Fin

**Fic pertamaku untuk NaruSaku shipper, tiba-tiba kepikiran jadi nyoba nuangin ide random tanpa plot yang langsung keluar. Well, salam kenal ya, semoga fic ini maksudnya jelas buat reader.**

**:D**

**Thanks **

**Kazama Sakura**


End file.
